Goodbye Forever
by TripleSensation
Summary: A one shot I've had in my mind ever since reading the 7th book. One of the memories is a little different. Snape/Lily. Starts off with what happens in the book. Please read and review. Rated M for safety. Could probably be a T though.


Hey guys,

Okay, so ever since I read the 7th book of Harry Potter, whenever I read Snape's memories, I think that the last one should have gone a little differently. So here's my one shot of what should have happened all those years ago. (When Snape stays all night outside the Gryffindor tower because he needs to talk to Lily)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. Sadly. So some of the dialogue is from the book, but some I made up.

Hope you enjoy.

"**I'm sorry!" **

"**Save your breath."**

**It was night time. Lily and Snape were both in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor tower. **

"**I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."**

"**I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"**

"**Slipped out?" Lily said coldly. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends-you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to you You-know-who, can you?"**

**Snape couldn't find the words to speak. **

"**I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." With that Lily turned around to go back inside. **

"**No-listen! I didn't mean-" Snape grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that Lily was once again facing him. Lily was quite surprised to hear how loudly and surely he spoke now. She also noticed that he moved a lot closer to her. They were now only a few inches away. Lily tried to back away but she soon hit the wall. Snape took this opportunity to move even closer to her. **

"**-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" Lily spoke loudly, trying to hide her fear. For she was fearful of him, of Severus, the boy she thought was her best friend in the world. **

"**Because you're not like the rest of them!" Snape said quietly, moving any closer. Lily could feel his hot breath on her skin. She became quite aware of how late it was and how the corridor was deserted. Even though she was so close to her dorm, she knew that she wasn't fast enough to run away from him and get inside. Besides, Snape was still holding her wrist. **

"**I don't see how I'm any different! Now please let go of me! I want to go to bed." She tried to pull away from his grasp but Snape wouldn't let her. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned them to the wall. **

"**I'm not in love with the rest of them! That's how you're different!" Snape said this without thinking and as soon as the words were in the air both of them fell silent and still. **

"**You-you're in love with me?" Lily finally said quietly. She was shocked. **

"**Couldn't you tell? I've been in love with you ever since our first year. Ever since I first met you even. I could tell you were different." Snape trailed off and seemed to lose his anger. He slumped forward and seemed defeated. **

"**Severus-Severus-I'm sorry…um…but I don't feel the same way." Lily said slowly and quietly. Snape seemed to get angry again when she admitted this. **

"**Of course you wouldn't be! No one would love stupid Severus. I'll show you. I'll show you that you should have loved me when you had the chance!" With that he leaned forward and kissed her. **

**Her first kiss. Her first kiss shouldn't have been anything like this. His thin lips mashed against hers, forcing hers to open slightly. He decided to take advantage of this and stick his tongue in her mouth. In Lily's opinion it was disgusting. But trying to move away did nothing. Snape had grabbed her chin so she couldn't even turn her head. And she wasn't strong enough to get away from him, though she tried. In an act of desperation she tried screaming, but it wasn't very loud. **

**Suddenly Snape was thrown backwards, as if by an invisible force. Lily slumped down on the floor and started crying. Snape…Severus…her Severus had just done that to her. She couldn't even believe it. Lily decided to look up and see what was happening to Snape. But she thought she was dreaming when she saw Sirius beating him to a pulp. With his fists. Wands lay forgotten on the floor. Snape was trying to defend himself and run away; but neither was working. **

**Lily suddenly saw a hand appear within her eyesight and she took it and stood up. When she saw that it was James, she started crying again. He took that as a bad sign and crushed her to his chest. Lily stood still for a moment and James thought that she was going to hex him or worse. But suddenly she relaxed and slid her arms around his back and brought herself closer. They stood still for a few minutes and then James said quietly, "Enough Sirius. Let him be."**

**Sirius suddenly stopped and stood up. "Don't you ever talk to her again." He said slowly and quietly. But it was scary. **

"**Okay Lily, let's go back inside." James said quietly to her. He gently lifted her chin and looked her deep in the eyes. "Okay?"**

**Lily couldn't believe how sensitive he was being. "As long as you won't leave me." She responded quietly, tears still streaking down her face. **

"**Never." James wrapped his arm around her waist and turned to go inside. Lily however, didn't remove her arms from his back, so she was effectively hugging him from the side. **

**The three of them walked inside the Gryffindor tower, none of them, especially Lily, taking another look back at the boy who lay on the floor. Silently crying. **

**After a few minutes Snape looked up. Even though Lily, James, and Sirius had gone inside, he still spoke out loud. "Goodbye Lily. Forever." **

**And then the memory faded….**


End file.
